kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon
I think it's not too correct to have the Shinzoku included in this article, or at least not as dragons, since they aren't really dragons, they are spiritual creatures that can take a dragon form (as more or less explained by Balwind in the manga). More or less the same goes for Gaav, since he's not a real dragon as well, just seems to have some dragon characteristics and his 3-headed (and weird) dragon form. And as for the Plasma Dragon, it's curious but the Encyclopedia lists them with the serpents family ("half" dragons, aryuuzoku), like the Sea Serpent, Needle Serpent and so. Maybe we could include them as well in this article, but in a different section. -shansito 19:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, Ceifeed's full name is Flare Dragon Ceifeed, isn't it...? This goes for Garv as well - they are of different species, but their dragon form (which is not the only form they can assume, considering their nature) seems to be an important aspect of them. My impression of this article is that it tries to define "dragons" in the Slayers world as a broader, more species-neutral term than the usual "big lizards with a breath weapon". :) --Pip25 22:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Pip is right: this article is intended to offer basic, general information on dragons, and not to elaborate on one particular species. For more information on particular individuals or species, the reader can click on the links. Didymus20X6 02:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but being a dragon is one thing, and be able to change into a dragon-like form is another one, that's why I said that it may be included in a different section of this same article. If not, we should include Milgazia & co in the humans article, since they have a human form as well. -shansito 12:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Not entirely true. In a certain sense, Milgazia is also a shapeshifter, capable of changing forms at will. But there is one form, his "original" dragon form, which he prefers above all else. Similarly, the fact that Ceiphied is called "Flare Dragon" indicates that appearing as a dragon is not just one of his many forms, but a form which is of special significance to him and/or his nature as a shinzoku. --Pip25 14:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::That's not entirely true, since Milgazia appears more as a human than as a dragon xDD so we could assume that he prefers being a human =P As for Gaav, even if he has "dragon" in his title, his form is not preciselly that of a dragon. He has dragon-like heads, yes, but he's a weird 3-dragon-headed creature, without any other dragon-like characteristics (I wouldn't entirely call this a dragon) -shansito 18:27, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :But isn't he called "Chaos Dragon Garv", or in the English, "Demon Dragon King Garv"? And his three heads are distinctly dragon heads. I mean, it seems to me that if you had a two-headed ogre, it would not be any less of an ogre for having multiple heads. The same with Garv: just because his dragon form has multiple heads, it doesn't mean he's any less of a dragon. But that's exactly why I felt like we needed an article on dragons: so we can bring out relevant information to clarify these very questions. Questions like, what is the relationship between the more intelligent servants of the gods and the more beast-like creatures encountered elsewhere. And remember, in The Slayers works, they are all still called dragons. 02:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Just a little tidbit regarding Garv: In Hungarian folklore, dragons always have multiple heads, starting with 7. :) Doesn't this remind you of Garv? "i16.photobucket.com/albums/b39/bigfrankie26/fischels%20beast/7_headed_dragon350_434.jpg" --Pip25 07:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes (pretty little beast that one xD), but what I'm saying is that, even he has some dragon characteristics, he is not a dragon, but a mazoku (with more or less dragon form, but a mazoku nonetheless). He should be mentioned in the article as having that form, but we can't say that he is a dragon =P -shansito 13:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I modified the article to note that shinzoku and mazoku simply assume such forms at times. --Pip25 14:32, 24 April 2009 (UTC)